The Great Warrior Detective part 1 Kidnapped/"Main Titles"
(The SuperDisneyFan15 logo appears.) London, 1897 (The camera pans slowly through a small street. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, Merlin's Toys.) (Inside, are two figures.) (The first figure is a slender, 6-year-old girl with short black hair and blue eyes. She wears white panties, a tattered red dress with a yellow patch on the skirt, a blue waistband, short white sleeves, a matching collar, and navy blue bodice, a yellow hair band with a small matching bow centered on top, blue tights, and black flats. Her name is Anne Marie.) (The second figure is an elderly man with white hair and mustache, gray eyes, and a long, white beard. He wears spectacles, a blue robe, and matching shoes. His name is Merlin, Anne Marie's grandfather.) (Together, Anne Marie and Merlin are celebrating Anne Marie's 6th birthday. Anne Marie plays with a small rocking horse while Merlin puts on a tall, pointed, blue hat.) *Anne Marie/Olivia Flaversham: You know, grandpa, this is my very best birthday. *Merlin/Hiram Flaversham: Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet. *Anne Marie/Olivia: (excited) What is it? What is it? *Merlin/Flaversham: Now, now. Close your eyes. (He moves to a small cupboard as Anne Marie tries to sneak a peek between her fingers.) *Merlin/Flaversham: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now. (Anne Marie giggles as Merlin returns to the table, a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud. He winds the key and sets it in front of her.) (As a gentle tune plays, Anne Marie opens her eyes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: (gasps) Oh, grandpa! You made this just for me? (Outside, a strange figure slowly approaches. He cackles evilly as his shadow looms over the door to the toy shop.) (Inside, the doll has finished her dance, and Anne Marie gets down from her chair to hug Merlin.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: You're the most wonderful grandfather in the...in the whole world! (The tender moment is interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. Anne Marie and Merlin look towards the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Merlin puts his arms around his granddaughter protectively.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: Who's that? *Merlin/Flaversham: I-I don't know! Quickly, dear! Stay in here and don't come out! (The magician hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it.) (At that moment, the same figure bursts in through the window. He is a short, obese, mustachioed, nearly bald man with curly red hair, brown eyes, and a bucktooth, wearing spectacles, a purple shirt, a black necktie, a yellow sport coat, matching pants, and brown boots. His name is Mr. Snoops.) (From inside her hiding place, Anne Marie cracks the door and watches in terror as her grandfather and Mr. Snoops struggle. The table flies towards the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing Anne Marie back.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: Now I gotcha, magician! (cackles) *Merlin/Flaversham: Oh! Anne Marie! (Anne Marie pushes against the door and is able to move the table. She creaks the door open and steps out.) (It was silent when the shop is dark; furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out. Anne Marie goes to the window, calling out to Merlin.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: Grandpa, where are you? Grandpa...where are you?! Grandpa! (echoing) GRANDPA!! (As Anne Marie's cries echo in the night, the camera zooms out into the clouds.) SuperDisneyFan15 presents The Great Warrior Detective Starring *''Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Basil'' *''Wart (The Sword in The Stone) as Dr. David Q. Dawson'' *''Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Olivia Flaversham'' *''Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Mrs. Judson'' *''Merlin (The Sword in The Stone) as Hiram Flaversham'' *''Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) as Fidget'' *''Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Professor Ratigan'' *''Sabor (Tarzan) as Felicia'' Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes